


Snippets of A Day

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Multi-Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All sorts of stuff in these fics, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Relationships, Implied Relationships, Multi, Sad, Toxic Relationships, besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: This is a day in the life of our fave fictional characters, starting with Buffy but requests are accepted and welcomed.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Buffy Summer/Riley Finn if you squint, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Buffy Summers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, figured I'd write a day in the life of my fave fictional characters, feel free in the comments or whatever to ask for anything you'd like to see from any fandom and I'll see what I can do.  
> Do be aware that this is mainly for me to practice my writing skills (or lack thereof), so be gentle.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Buffy Summers just couldn't catch a break, she had overslept again, another late night patrolling was to blame.

The blond wiped the sleep from her eyes whilst getting dressed, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and power walked to class, no way she was going to run, she had to display her adult confidence, she power walked down the halls, cursing under her breath after having trodden in gum, "Ewww gross, these shoes were new". 

Class was fairly uneventful, just some boring lecture about...well she couldn't really remember what it was about but who could blame her, she spent most of her time doodling pictures and trying not to fall asleep albeit unsuccessfully.

She had just gotten through her sixteenth yawn, when something poked her cheek, "Buffy wake up, you're going to miss all the wordy goodness" she heard vaguely aware, "M'not sleepin'" she tried to wave away the pokey thing "Buffy!" the voice hissed out.

"Miss. Summers, can you elaborate on that enlighting theory or are you otherwise engaged?" A voice asked loudly and with that Buffy sat bolt upright in her seat, looking around confused for a moment "Sorry? Uhmm yeah oh totally I know the answer, it's PI right?".

Everyone laughed except Professor Walsh who just clenched her jaw, "See me after class Monday, Miss. Summers and try not to fall asleep again".

"Woooh you got off light Buff" exclaimed Willow, the red head now twirling the offending pocky stick which was in fact a pencil around between her fingers. Ten minutes later when class was told they could leave, Willow reached down to pick up her book bag, the pencil she'd been twirling briefly still being twirled by an invisible force.

"Will, your magicky stuff is being all...well magicky again", the petite blond whispered to her bestie,"Oh shoot" Willow snatched it out of the air before anyone could see too much and stuck it behind her ear "Portable stake, whadd'ya think Buffy" she gave Buffy a huge grin and they both burst out into laughter. 

They made it back to their dorm without too much fuss although Willow insisted on going to study, Buffy of course said WIllow could just bring the books back with her but she seemed desperate to go, which made the slayer feel a combination of annoyed and suspicious, she grumbled to herself as she sat on her messy bed with a paper towel desperately trying to scrape the excess gum off her shoe.

"And here in the wilds of the campus dorm do we find a Buffy Summers, a blond creature with a happy go lucky smile and a tad too much fake tan" a familiar voice rang out, she didn't have to look up to know that it was her other bestie Xander "Hey! I don't have too much tan on, it's a natural glow! and you're not David Addinborough" she threw a blue pillow at Xander's swiftly ducking head.

He continued with his mockumentary "She's also incredibly quick to anger, her attack is fast but deadly", he stated as he bobbed and weaved around several projectile pillows, he was surprisingly agile except for the three that hit him in the head. "By the way Buffster, it's David Attenborough" 

The dark haired man avoided one more cushion before calling it quits, "Love you too Buff".

"Hey you're the one who started it!" 

"Sooooo... I heard you and Riley were making with the smoochy undercover, if you know what I mean", Xander wiggled an eyebrow at Buffy, she had to laugh but felt color rise to her cheeks, seeing this her friend continued, "Buffy and Riley sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" 

"Xander, do I have to remind you that my hands are classed as deadly weapons", she stared him down with mock fierceness, "They so are not", he replied.

"Are too!" 

"Are not!" 

This went on all night until Willow came back with cookies and cuddles.

"Not to say that I'm complaining or anythin' but what the cookies for Will's?" Xander asked with a mouthful of chocolate chip. 

"They're I'm sorry for blowing you guys off lately kinda' cookies", Willow wrung her hands together, a nervous habit that sometimes came back. 

"Blowing me off? I think I wouldd'a remembered that hah", those dark eyebrows were up and a smirk on his face and Buffy just had to laugh at her friends. 

"It's all forgiven WIllow, we just hope you're okay is all" Buffy wrapped her friend in a hug. 

"Yeah everything's just dandy", came Willows muffled voice from Buffy's shoulder, Xander knew in his heart that he just had to get in on this hot girl action and got in on the group hug "Xander, we're bonding here", the slayer stated.

A huge grin broke out on his face as he hugged them tighter, "Yeah I know". 

The trio spent hours talking, with Willow reading at times, Xander making rude jokes and Buffy doodling in her journal whilst talking about one of Gile's crossbows that she had a fondness for. 

They fell asleep with Willow and Buffy cuddled up together and Xander curled up at the foot of bed, looking ridiculously like a loyal guard dog, never about to leave his friends. 


	2. Stuck in A Rut: John Watson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson seems like a simple man, especially compared to his flatmate, the eccentric Sherlock Holmes, this is his day to day now, he's learning to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, this is John Watson's day in the life, with his new-ish friend Sherlock, we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

John Watson.

  
_Bang bang bang_ , three consecutive shots in a row, John's had enough, he's reached his limit. He tells himself that he's a military man, he's heard shots before, hell he's even taken a shot to save Sherlock but he just can't take this racket. 

Running his hand over his face and wiping the sleep or lack thereof out of his eyes, he runs a hand through his short blond hair as he makes his way to the drawing room, he takes deep breaths in and out, in and out, he doesn't want to make a scene at this time in the morning. 

His eyes barely widen in surprise anymore because he's used to this, he's used to gunshots in the wall at 3am, of seeing hanging mannequins covered in sharpie and his personal favorite, a petri dish containing germ warfare left precariously next to the butter, he was used Sherlock Holmes, it didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Sherlock, it's half past three in the morning, can you please put that thing away?", he gestures to the gun in his flatmates hand. Turquoise eyes meet his blue, Sherlock provoked looks like a cat about to pounce, and John thanks his lucky stars that he's on the consulting detective's side.

Sherlock huffs out a sigh "Bored", he seems defeated and slumps into a chair fingers steepled trying to clutch at anything relevant in his mind palace no doubt, trying to find a missing piece of a case that's already 100% solved just for something to do. 

"Thank you", John sighs out, he makes his way back to bed. 

Three hours later, John is making a cup of tea and Sherlock's still there, just sitting in the exact same position as when he left, John shakes his head and sets down the two cups on the coffee table, "So plans for the day?", he knows trying to talk to the dark haired man is going to be futile but he can't help himself, they've become close or at least he thinks so.

No response, well no matter he had patients to see. Work wasn't great, he had a new receptionist and she kept inputting the patients times incorrectly, but he didn't have the heart to tell her, she had been on maternity leave during her tenure somewhere else and her boss had fired her without notice, John suggested legal action but she insisted she didn't have the time. 

John had just opened the door to his shared flat,when "GET OUT!", Sherlock all but screamed at him, John was flustered, he went to push the closed door open for a peek at least,but found it to be locked. 

"I have keys Sherlock", he intoned as he leaned against the battered door.

"No you don't have keys, John, I have keys, three sets to be precise." Sherlock proclaimed through the door. 

John fumbled through his pockets, this couldn't be right, he was sure it was a bluff but searching through, all he found was his wallet, phone and some old gum that he ought to bin. 

"Sherlock, what have you done?" he got no response from the other side though. "Sherlock, is everything okay? Should I call the police?", his heart rate was spiraling out of control, breath in and out, in and out, he told himself, he could feel the sweat, he was going into action mode, he knew it. 

Then a brash "No" was uttered from the other side, John really was freaking out now, what if Sherlock was being held at gunpoint, what if he couldn't let John in for fear of being hurt. 

John put an eye to the keyhole, he couldn't see anything amiss but that was probably because he couldn't see anything at all, just a blurry mass in the center of the room.

He couldn't risk calling the police, if someone was in there, the sirens might alert them, it was a tenuous situation, he felt a bit guilty, he was in the military, he should be prepared especially when it came to potential hostage situations with the well known savant.

He inwardly groaned but he knew he had to do this, he didn't like it though, he called up Mycroft, waited and waited, he didn't want to get Mrs. H involved. 

The other Holmes brother finally picked up, as John nervously pulled at a loose piece of wool on his jumper, "Mycroft, I think Sherlock's in trouble, do you - uhm- well do you still, you know, do you still have those cameras hidden in the flat? and could you look and tell me what you see?".

When Mycroft replied it was with the same indifferent tone as ever, "Yes in fact I do, now do you understand why I have them?".

John was getting irate, "Mycroft, I don't have time for 'I told you so', this is Sherlock's life on the line!", trust Mycroft to be so blasé about it all.

"Don't take that tone with me Watson, but hang on, if it's really an emergency, I'll just -", he thought the line had gone dead for a minute, then he could have sworn he heard a snicker on the other end of the line. 

"Sherlock is fine and well, see for yourself", there was a chuckle and then the line went dead, Mycroft was such a snooty git, ton of help he was, John thought to himself.

How could he check though? Hmmm John stood there for a few seconds despite Mycroft's nonchalance, he had reassured John, so he wasn't too concerned anymore.

A voice from behind startled him, "Oh hello dear, why're you standing there all on your lonesome? Sherlock and you had another lovers tiff, don't worry about it dear, the first years are always so passionate."

"Me and Sherlock, we're not -", he stopped himself, what was the point, he had the thought to ask Mrs. Hudson for a spare key which she did not have, then an idea hit him whilst chatting to her with her little tray of tea in her hands. 

"Uhm Mrs. H, I really would like that bobby pin or two, if you could spare them?" John motioned to the pins in her hair. 

"Oh John dear, I didn't realize you were into that sort of thing but here you are dear, but what are we going to do about my bloody door.", John, bent the pin and pushed it into the lock "You'll see", he wiggled it seeing if the old lock would yield with his makeshift lock-pick. It clicked, "Brilliant, but Mrs. H, we need better locks." 

"We also need tenants who don't shoot my walls and pick my doors dear." She huffed as she went back downstairs to make a refresh of the tea considering it had gone cold, whilst she was standing. 

John Watson immediately regretted his entire effort as his eyes widened in surprise like he thought they couldn't ever again.

There was Sherlock naked with nothing but a sock and a literal whistle around his neck, he was handcuffed to a the dining table chair that had been pushed in front of the coffee table, on which the three sets of keys were, tantalizingly close but out of reach of the detective.

John's cheeks were now a bright pink but then so were Sherlock's, Sherlock Holmes, world's greatest detective was blushing, John didn't blame him.   
They both cleared their throats, John spoke first "So..., how was your day, got a bit tied up there eh?" He winced at his own joke but he had to say it. 

"Ha.ha.ha, very funny John, such a witticism has never been uttered in any other similar situation, you are indeed a maverick, a comedy genius, the likes of which have never been seen before" Sherlock said derisively.

But the blond knew he had the upper hand, "So, should uncuff you now or when you apologize?", Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed but John really didn't want to stay in this situation himself, not with the way his cheeks were flushing.

He went to pick up the keys, "Who did this, or is this a new thing you're trying?" John pushed the key into the lock on Sherlock's left cuff.  
"Two words, each as despicable as the last, Irene Adler" John burst out laughing, "Ah good ol' Irene, only person that can get you tangled up Sherlock."

Sherlock continued, "She promised me information, Moriarty and his ilk, if I let her test out her new methods, I needed that information John". 

John just shook his head as he unlocked the second cuff, "So you and she, did you?"

"Did she and I what, John?" John blushed even more and cleared his throat, he was a grown man, he should be able to handle this conversation.

"You know, do the 'do', have a good time as it were?" John was looking anywhere but at Sherlock now, as he reached down to the curly haired detectives ankles to remove the tape. 

"Don't be ridiculous, the woman is clearly insane", he gritted his teeth.

"Sure, she's the one with issues." John released his friend.

"So, what's for tea?" Sherlock asked, "Don't know, something Mrs. H is making though, I think she miffed with us though, so don't expect anything nice."

"Isn't she always?" Sherlock countered.

"Yep and I don't blame her", John went to bed after as he predicted a crappy dinner, he was happy though, at least his friend was safe, he let that feeling fill his heart as he put his head down, he could make a life here, he realized that now, someone needed him.

 _Bang, bang, bang_ , "Bloody hell", John gritted his teeth and shook his head, yep, this was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Mystery Man With A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet in Voldy's life, this is just OCC and weird but I kept thinking whether or not wizards use toothpaste and if they do, did Voldy bother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy this weird thing, if you don't I don't blame you lol.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Mystery Man with The Mystery Plan. 

People often neglected to think of his personal life, it didn't annoy him, there were some things he would rather remain hidden anyway. 

Getting up at dawn, he neglects to brush his teeth, such a suburban act wasn't going to help further his plans, so why bother? 

He does take a cold bath though, frigid temperatures were the best to help you stay alert, the plumbing could do with a service and he hated showers but it would have to do. 

He got out and summoned his robe, he didn't bother with slippers though, he preferred feeling the marble floor under his feet, he felt the cold had a calming influence, allowing him to focus on his plan. 

"Why isn't he here!?" A shriek echoed through the large grand hall, a curly haired, hollow cheeked woman was screeching and waving her hands around like a maniac, she was highly strung that was true but she was essential to his plan.

"Because it's not the holidays yet, and do quiet down, I have a migraine" someone drawled out, the blonde man pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat, head down in a green velvet seat next to the fireplace. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO BE QUIET, COWARD!" The screeching had gone up in tempo and as he walked into the room he saw again that the blonde man was probably about to either keel over or throw something at the woman, but he knew the argument would cease as soon as he stepped through the threshold and as he predicated the minute his bare foot touched the floor, the woman's eyes widened, she curtsied, first wide eyed but now eyes heavy lidded with pupils blown dark.

She had desired him for long and he indulged her, after all she was faithful to him, possibly his only true...friend...no not even her, he could not understand such a concept, his plans would be in ruined if he kept indulging in her.  
The blonde man bowed and almost collapsed, the laughter of the woman made the robed man's spine shiver, she was just so shrill but she wasn't bad to look upon.

He made his way to the dining hall, ignoring those that prattled on incessantly about inanity, he sat at the head of the table in a gilded chair, he held a silver goblet in his hand and sipped at his red wine, it was wasted on him as his taste buds and sense of smell were long since dead, everything tasted like coins, or blood, a strange of kind of metallic but it was of no consequence, it was a small price to pay, to have something that no one else would. 

There was great debate and a lot of hissing about between clenched teeth, he ran his nails absentmindedly along the table, his thoughts went to 'him' that freak of nature, who defied him, who consistently evaded him, his blood would have boiled if it was possible. 

The barefoot man longed for quiet, he needed it to ease the cacophony of his thoughts, "Silence, you realize that none of you has come up with any sort of plan apart from 'storm the place', you loathsome ingrates".

A sort of strangled noise came from the shrill woman, and her originally adoring eyes with their long lashes, were wide again, and she came to her senses she hissed to the surrounded party the command "Our master needs silence", ironically she was the only one still talking, he inwardly snorted.

The blonde man had his head down, looking firmly at the table, his wife, a blonde accompanied him but she looked straight ahead, showing no fear, neither did the man to the robed man's left. 

The man on the left was partially hidden by long dark hair, he spoke in carefully measured tones, "Your will, will be done, but there are...necessary measures that must be put in place first, My Lord." 

The meeting was more like a war council, but then something unexpected occured, a knock on the door? The pale robed man's back stiffened, and a wide unnatural looking smile spread across him face, the room grimaced with it, apart from his fanatic, who was blushing and twirling her curls around her finger.

"Answer the door, Bellatrix" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies whoop whoop, stay safe y'all and don't do what Voldy does because he's a shitty person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading, stay safe :)
> 
> I also didn't write any actual slaying in this fic, I will up the ante later on in other fics but wanted first fic of the series to be something that everyone could read.


End file.
